Harry búcsúja Perselustól
by KarenBrighton
Summary: SLASH! Rövid, szomorú Snarry szösszenet. Egypercesnek hosszú, mondjuk háromperces, a végső csata előtti pillanatokról.


Állok veled szemben, és majdnem megszakad a szívem érted.

Úgy hiszed meg fogsz halni, és én nem cáfolhatom meg ezt.

Biztosra veszed, hogy bele fogsz halni ebbe a háborúba, és én nem mondhatom azt: ne félj, nem így lesz! Van rá esély, nem is kicsi, hogy belehalsz, ahogy arra is, hogy én is.

Hogy állíthatnám az ellenkezőjét?

De van köztünk egy hatalmas különbség. Én küzdök ellene, míg te elfogadtad. Elfogadtad, és beletörődtél, mert hiszed, hogy ennyit érdemelsz.

Mondhatnám, mint ahogy már annyiszor tettem, hogy nem így van, de mint eddig soha, úgy most sem hinnél nekem. Csak egy elnéző mosollyal bólintanál, mint ahogy egy kisgyerekre hagyják rá a csacsiságot a szülei. De a szemed teljesen másról beszélne. Szomorúságról, fájdalomról, elválásról. Megköszönnéd, ahogy eddig is mindig tetted, hogy az utolsó néhány hétben, hónapban megismerhetted a boldogságot, amit állításod szerint meg sem érdemelsz.

Belefáradtam már, ez alatt a rövid idő is, hogy az ellenkezőjét bizonygassam.

Inkább azon voltam, hogy ha valóban feladod, ha valóban elmész, legalább ezekben az utolsó napokban megtehessek mindent, hogy megismertessem veled a boldogságot. Hogy egy kicsit feloldhassam azt a szívet tépő magányt, amiben világ életedben éltél. Már gyerekkorodban is. Sosem beszéltél erről, szinte sosem beszéltél magadról, és én nem faggattalak. Eleget láttam a merengődben ahhoz, hogy ne tegyem. Nem akartam, hogy felidézd a fájó emlékeket. Inkább csacsogtam neked mindenféle butaságról, és te élvezted, ahogy hallgattad a hangomat.

Élvezted a közelségem, pedig eleinte még feszélyezett. Pontosan éreztem ezt, és a folyamatot is, ahogy lassan felengedett. Nem volt hosszú út, pedig eleinte azt hittem, hogy nagyon sok idő kell hozzá. De néhány nap elég volt, hogy megbízz bennem.

Bár azt a pillanatot a mai napig sem értem, amikor azon az embertelenül hideg, félhomályos folyosón, ahol magányos éjszakai sétánk alkalmával összefutottunk, hogy kezdtünk el beszélgetni. Te meg én… hisz előtte évekig csak martuk egymást. Minden tehetetlen dühünket, amit éreztünk a világ, és talán saját magunk iránt, egymáson vezettük le.

De ott, akkor… valami más volt. Szomorúak voltunk, reménytelenek… sírni szerettünk volna, ha egy megkeseredett, harcban edzett férfi sírhatna. De nem teheti, így mi sem tettük. Egy ablaknál álltam, és bámultam kifele, mikor odaléptél mellém. Rád néztem egy pillanatra, de aztán ahogy éreztem, hogy te is ugyanolyan megtört vagy, mint én, tekintetem visszatért az ablakhoz.

Mivel odakint koromsötét volt, az üvegben sokkal inkább láttam a saját képünket tükröződni, mint a kinti tájat, de ez nem zavart.

Az sem érdekelt volna, ha leszidsz, megbüntetsz, amiért éjjel a folyosókon járkálok, az sem, ha levonsz egy csomó pontot.

De te nem tetted. Csak megálltál az ablak másik oldalán, és követted a tekintetem, ki a birtokra.

Azt hiszem, én szólaltam meg először. Talán azt kérdeztem, hogy lehet ezt az egészet kibírni? Hogy te hogy csinálod, hogy nem roppansz össze tőle. Hisz olyan nehéz… embertelenül… éjszakánként úgy érzem, fojtogat. Egy percig gondolkodtál, majd lassan megosztottál velem néhány gondolatot. Bársonyos hangod gyógyír volt a meggyötört lelkemnek, és a szavaid, bár akkor is reménytelenséget sugároztak, valahogy erőt öntöttek belém.

Pár nappal később már együtt róttuk a kastély folyosóit, késő éjjel, mikor a normális emberek az igazak álmát aludták, de mi képtelenek voltunk. Ilyen alkalmakkor volt, hogy órákat beszélgettünk, de volt olyan is, hogy csak köszöntünk és elköszöntünk.

Egy ilyen csendes séta után egy hajnalban a lakosztályod előtt torpantunk meg. Ma sem tudom miért, de megfogtam a kezed. Egy pillanatra éreztem a feszültséged, amit az érintésem okozott, aztán már csak bizonytalanul néztél rám egy kis ideig, végül megcsókoltál.

Előtte sosem gondoltam arra, hogy én valaha egy férfival kerüljek intim kapcsolatba, de ott, akkor, veled olyan természetes volt mindez. Ezernyi érzés öntött el, és én elvesztem bennük. Együtt töltöttük azt az éjszakát, és te olyan gyengédséggel szerettél, amit korább elképzelni sem tudtam volna rólad.

Tudtad, hogy ismeretlen úton járok, ezért türelmes voltál, és megértő. Tudom, ha akkor megijedtem volna, és meggondolom magam, zokszó nélkül elengedsz, és sosem hozod fel többé. De nem tettem, mert ugyanolyan szükségem volt rád, mint neked rám. Szükségem volt a gyengédségre, a szeretetre, kapcsolatra egy hús-vér emberrel.

Egy olyan emberrel, aki nem csak parancsokat oszt, nem csak követelményeket támaszt, hanem ad is valamit saját magából.

Csodálatos volt veled, sosem éltem még át hasonló érzéseket. Ahogy teltek a napok, lassan felismertem, hogy beléd szerettem. Még akkor is, ha nem tudhattam, hogy te érzel-e egyáltalán valamit irántam, vagy csak szükséged van rám. Nem vetettem volna a szemedre, ha így van, mégis optimistább pillanataimban hittem abban, hogy te is érzel valamit. A szemed néha ezt sugallta, de mivel sosem hoztad szóba a témát, én is hallgattam. Tudtam, nem tudsz az érzéseidről beszélni, és ha erőltetném, csak kínos pillanatokat szerezhetnék mindkettőnknek. Megelégedtem azzal, amit az öleléseid, a csókjaid mondtak el helyetted.

Innentől kezdve sok minden megváltozott. Éjszakai csavargásainkat felváltották a nappalidban folytatott halk beszélgetések, néhány csésze tea, ritkán egy-egy pohár bor mellett.

Eleinte a jövőről beszélgettünk, a várható csatákról, a háborúról, Voldemortról. Aztán észrevettem, még ha igyekeztél is titkolni, milyen fájdalmas neked ez a téma, így próbáltam másra terelni a szót. Meséltem neked az elmúlt napomról, a többiekről, az órákról. Nem kifejezetten érdekelt a téma, mégis egy alig látható mosollyal az arcodon hallgattál. Szeretted hallgatni a hangom, megnyugtatott, ahogy engem is a tiéd. A hangod, a közelséged, a nyugalmad, amit a látszat ellenére szinte semmi sem bírt megingatni.

Rájöttem, hogy az állandó morgásod, a kiállhatatlanságod mind színjáték, és mögötte elszántság van és bátorság és megingathatatlanság.

Az ilyen beszélgetések után volt, hogy éjfélkor elköszöntem tőled, és visszajöttem a szobámba. Ilyenkor egy gyengéd csókkal elengedtél. Sokszor azonban ott maradtam nálad, és csak hajnal fele lopóztam vissza a Griffendél toronyba. Nem kellett volna settenkednem, hisz tudom, rápirítottál Fricsre, hogy hagyjon békén, mégis tudtam ilyenkor, hogy tilosban járok. Tilosban szó szerint a kastély folyosóin, és tilosban átvitt értelemben az életedben. Hisz sokat kockáztattunk ezzel a kapcsolattal, mégis, soha egy pillanatra sem merültek fel bennünk kétségek.

És ez azóta is így van.

Most itt állsz velem szemben, és én sírni szeretnék, kapaszkodni beléd, nehogy elveszítselek. Könyörögni szeretnék, hogy maradj ki az egészből, megoldjuk nélküled, vagy ha már erre nem tudnálak rávenni, akkor küzdj, és hidd el, van esélyed, és van értelme túlélni.

De mindezt nem teszem, mert tudom, csalódást okoznék vele, ha úgy viselkednék, mint egy hisztis gyerek.

Mindig azt szeretted, ha szembenézek a sorsommal, és elszántan kijelentem, hogy megölöm Voldemortot. Te is tudtad, hogy e mögött a kijelentés mögött nincs annyi magabiztosság, mint ahogy kimondom, mégis inkább ezt szeretted hallani, mint a kétségeimet.

És te sem futottál el soha a rád váró feladatok elől, így tudom, most sem tennéd.

Sokat beszélgettünk arról, hogy a végső csata, a háború utolsó ütközete valószínűleg váratlanul ér majd bennünket, most mégis pontosan tudjuk, ez lesz az utolsó. Szeretnék hinni, hinnem kell abban, hogy győzhetünk. Hinnem kell, különben semmi értelme az egésznek.

Mégis megőrülök az aggodalomtól, és a félelemtől, hogy elveszítelek.

Mennyi idő is telt el? Alig több, mint öt hónap, ebben az alig megtalált boldogságban. És mégis, kiszakíthatatlanul az életem részévé váltál.

Elemi erővel tör rám a bűntudat, hogy sosem mondtam el neked, mennyire fontos lettél… hogy mennyire szeretlek.

Lassan felemelem a kezem, és megsimogatom az arcod. A tekintetünk találkozik, bár én csak a könnyek homályos fátyolán át látom a szemed. Végül minden bátorságomat összeszedem.

- Szeretlek! – súgom halkan, mire pár pillanatra lehunyod a szemed. Mikor újra rám nézel, egy pillanatra látom, ahogy éjsötét szemedben parázslanak az érzések, de a következőben már újra csak elszántan és határozottan nézel rám.

- Harry, ha meghalok…

Leengedem a kezem, és elfordítom a fejem. Most annyira nem szeretném ezt hallani. De most te vagy, aki gyengéden az állam alá nyúlsz, és visszakényszerítesz.

- Ha meghalok, felejts el gyorsan! Ne kövesd el azt a hibát, amit én! Ne élj a múltban, az emlékekben, ne pazarold el az életed!

Lehunyom a szemem, és egy könnycsepp végigfolyik az arcomon.

- Ígérd meg! – kéred gyengéden, de szigorúan. Csak bólintok, de mindketten tudjuk, hazugság.

Ha mégis bekövetkezik… hogy elveszítelek, hogy te is az áldozatai között leszel ennek az embertelen és kegyetlen háborúnak… én sosem foglak elfelejteni. A szívemben mindig itt leszel. És bár nem tudom megjósolni, hisz jóslástanból sosem voltam jó, hogy mi lesz öt, tíz, vagy húsz év múlva, téged mindig szeretni foglak.

Az érintésed térít vissza a jelenbe. Megsimogatod az arcom, hüvelykujjad végigsimít az ajkamon. Egy pillanatra lehunyod a szemed, ahogy sóhajtasz.

- Mennünk kell, Harry! Nem késlekedhetünk tovább! – mondod halkan, és én tudom, hogy igazad van, mégis szeretném megállítani az időt, itt és most, ahol bár végtelenül szomorú vagyok, mégis még itt vagy, velem vagy.

Pontosan tudod, érzed, mire gondolok, mert magadhoz húzol még egy gyengéd csókra. Az életemet jelenti most ez a csók, miközben a könnyek patakokban folynak az arcomon. Mikor elhúzódsz, hozzád bújok, és bár sosem voltál az a túlságosan bújós típus, most szorosan magadhoz ölelsz.

- Én is szeretlek, Harry! – súgod alig hallhatóan a fülembe, és mire feleszmélnék, már el is léptél tőlem, és csak a távolodó alakodat látom a félhomályos folyosón.

Megszakad a szívem, ahogy nézek utánad, és egy végtelen hosszú pillanatig én is csalhatatlanul megérzem, hogy most látlak utoljára. Maga alá temet ez az érzés, nem is értem, hogy tudok talpon maradni.

És emellett sok mindent meg is értek. Hogy miért voltál olyan ember, amilyen. Magányos, emberkerülő, kiállhatatlan. Egy nagy szerelem emléke, az elvesztése és az önvád mérgezte a lelked, egészen néhány hónappal ez előttig.

És tudom, hiába ígértem meg neked az ellenkezőjét, és is pontosan ilyen leszek. Nem tudlak majd elfelejteni. Talán majd húsz év múlva hozzám is eljön valaki, aki képes lesz kirángatni az emlékekből, talán nem. Nem tudhatom. Ha nem, úgy halok majd meg, hogy a szívem még mindig a tiéd lesz.

Most azonban nincs időm ezekbe a fájdalmas gondolatokba temetkezni, hisz dolgom van, várnak rám. Letörölöm a könnyeim, és elindulok utánad, a csatába. Abba a csatába, amit nem nyerhetek meg. Hisz bár legyőzhetem Voldemortot, megnyerhetjük a háborút, az életem értelmét örökre elveszítem.

Ez a bizonyosság letaglóz, mégis erőt ad.

Hisz ha megölöm Voldemortot, csak én leszek, aki szenved, akinek örökre darabokra törik a lelke. De ha nem teszem, előbb-utóbb minden ember meg fogja ismerni azt az érzést, milyen elveszíteni valakit, akit a világon mindennél jobban szeretünk.

Ezt nem szeretném. Ha már mi, te és én, nem lehetünk boldogok együtt, legalább az embereknek meg kell adnom a lehetőséget.

Így egy elszánt mozdulattal kinyitom a Nagykaput, és belevetem magam a csatába. Tudom, a szerelmed erőt fog adni, hogy megöljem a szörnyet, és a világ holnap már egy új napra virrad.

Egy új, boldog napra, ahol talán csak én leszek szomorú. Szomorú, és magányos nélküled.

De talán várni fogsz rám… valahol… ahova a lelkek a halál után kerülnek, és én egyszer majd megtérek hozzád.

Igen, biztosan így lesz.

Most harcolok, mert harcolnom kell. Erre tanítottál. És még sok minden másra, amiért hálás vagyok. Ezt is el kellett volna mondanom, de már késő.

Amikor meglátom a szörnyet, csak elszántságot érzek. Ekkor értem meg azt, amit Dumbledore annyiszor mondott, és én mindig mérges voltam rá. Hogy az én erőm a szeretetben rejlik. Most már tudom, az irántad érzett szerelmem az, ami segít majd, hogy elpusztítsam a démont.

Még egyszer köszönetet mondok neked mindenért, szerelmem, és ezzel az érzéssel eltelve indulok el Voldemort felé. Most már teljes bizonyossággal tudom, hogy le fogom győzni, lehetőséget adva az embereknek, hogy holnap már egy boldog világban éljenek. Hála neked. Nélküled nem lennék képes rá.

Sosem felejtelek el, Perselus, mindig szeretni foglak!


End file.
